dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Neopolitan vs Kula Diamond
Neopolitan vs Kula Diamond is Peep4Life's two hundred and ninety-second DBX! Description Season 20 Episode 7! RWBY vs King of Fighters! She's more of a Strawberry Sorbet kind of girl, but what if we put Neapolitan before her? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Wow. This telephone buddy of Kula's knew a lot of bad people. Kula was writing down a list of information about this new person she was meant to find. "Silent... Umbrella... Short... Neo- Neapolitan?" Kula's ears pricked up! "Are you sending me to find a human sized Ice Cream?!" she practically squealed in joy! Her face was brighter than the sun at this point, but then she quickly calmed down. "Oh... Okay then... But now you've got me thinking about Ice Cream. So... if I win against her. Hypothetically. Could I, keep in mind this is hypothetical, okay. Would you-" "If it shuts you up, I'll ''get you the ice cream..." K' grumbled. "Happy?" "You're the best!" Kula squealed, as she practically jumped through the front door. K' and Maxima looked at each other in disbelief. "Can we get her a sugar free one? I don't need her bouncing off the walls when she comes home." K' snapped. Maxima held his hands up, proclaiming his innocence. "Don't look at me, K'- you promised her." Maxima prepared to leave, and turned his head back to K'. "Unrelated, but I have other business tonight. So the ice cream is on you." "Maxima..." "There's a parlour around the corner!" Maxima added helpfully, shutting the door. "Fantastic." K' stropped, slumping back in his chair. Meanwhile, in a local city, Kula was wandering around near the shady back alleys. A group of thugs made their way over to her, but Kula was oblivious; she was too focused on ice creams. That was when one of the thugs grabbed her arm. Kula quickly threw him to the ground and then kicked away the second one. After a brief skirmish, the thugs lay in a heap, and Kula walked down to the doorway at the end of the alley. "Knock Knock!" Kula announced, knowing that the occupant was home. "Come out little Ice Cream!" she pleaded. Neo slowly opened the door, and stared up and down at Kula. "D'awww, she's so little!" Kula squeaked, as she went to scoop (lol) Neo up in her arms. That didn't happen. Neo pushed her back and revealed her parasol blade. "Oh you're no fun. Besides, what are you gonna do? Give me brain freeze?" '''Here we go! ' Maybe not brain freeze, but Neo had other plans that consisted of REPEATED STABBING! '''Kula was wise to deflect the attempted blows with her skates and repel Neo's onslaught with powdered ice. She then swept at Neo's feet, but the mute flipped into the alleyway and on top of a car that had seen better days. Kula grabbed a bin lid nearby and threw it as a frisbee like weapon, which Neo kicked down to the ground. Kula pirouetted towards Neo, kicking at her with outstretched skates but Neo managed to remain nimble, handstanding around Kula and using her opened parasol to shunt Kula against the car. Neo then smashed her boots up Kula's face, knocking her on top of the car. Neo then went to jump up and stab Kula through the chest, but the Anti K was ready for it. She shot up with a Crow Bite, rattling Neo's jaw and sending the tiny mute flying. Neo slammed her foot against the wall behind her and sprang back off it, only to be caught with a heel kick to the stomach. Neo crashed hard against the wall, and Kula skated back at her. Neo got back up and locked her legs around Kula's head, strangling her. Kula reached with her hands, prying at Neo's head, but then the mute began wrenching back, and Kula fell on her back. But Neopolitan had not relinquished her hold. Kula choked and spluttered, her face turning red as she began fading. "No... No..." Kula mumbled, she then felt a shot of life, and summoned enough power to create a small blizzard that threw Neo a little. Although she held on with the choke hold, she did not have it cinched in as much as before, and Kula knew this. She summoned a Snowman above Neo, which landed on them both. The move surprised Neo and forced her to relinquish the hold. "That was dirty..." Kula remarked. "I can see why he wants you gone now!" she added, throwing shuriken shaped ice at Neo. The mute raised her knees to deflect, and then used her semblance to feign being shattered by a double dropkick from Kula. The real Neo appeared behind her, and tugged her back. Neo kneed her in the back of the head, and Kula spun low, looking to sweep out Neo's vertical base. Neo sprang up and used her parasol to slice down the side of Kula's ribs. She repeated a cycle of ducking an attack, slicing her, and then moving on before she could attack. Realising that she was being beaten for attack, Kula opted to play defence, and used an Ice Shield to hide from the onslaught. Neo hacked away at the shield, only for Kula to slip under her and slam her in the face with frozen hair. Not taking that too well, Neo stabbed right for Kula's stomach. The Anti K kicked the attack upwards, and then used Diamond Breath to push Neo against the wall. Kula then looked to slice Neo apart with her skates, but Neo's aura protected her. Neo realised there was a pattern developing in Kula's attacks. Every third kick was the same. So Neo capitalised. She feigned a slash, baiting Kula into her pattern again. But this time, on the third one, Neo dug her blade deep into Kula's knee. The Anti K cried out, dropping to the ground as blood poured from the wound. Neo kicked Kula across the face, and raised her blade ready to stab her through the heart. Kula looked up, and timed her kick until the last second, knocking the blade from Neo's grip. She then sprang upwards and delivered a thrust kick. As Neo went for a punch, Kula delivered the Crow Bite, knocking teeth out of Neo's mouth. With a thrusting blow, Kula drove her skates into Neo's neck- decapitating her. Neo's head landed in a bin. And Kula helped herself to her feet. She looked down at the mess that was Neo's body. "Gotta get rid of the trash." she deduced, scooping the rest of Neo's body up and dumping it in a bin. Now... she believed she was due a reward? '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Kula Diamond! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:SNK vs Rooster Teeth themed DBXs Category:King of Fighters vs RWBY themed DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights